Sun and Moon
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Since they were 5 they had a terrible fate. One was kidnapped and raised to be an assassin. The other was safe and raised with comfort. When they finally reunite, will things go as plan?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine<strong>

_How come I can't remember my memories when I was 5? Did I ever have emotions and know the feeling of touching? Did I ever have friends? How does it feel to have emotions? How does it feel to feel stuff? What is it like to have friends? Will I ever have my questions asked? Why do I look different from others?_

She looks at herself in the mirror. She didn't have human ears, instead she had cat ears and a tail.

_This place...is a prison to me. Am I that strange? I held out my hand and a light pink orb of healing magic comes. I already know their using me for my abilities..._

The front door opens. The men in white suits come in.

_Why won't they let me see their faces?_

"Get up. Its time to train." One said. Fine follows them and enter the training room. A man with long silky black hair smiles at her.

"I hope you're ready for training! I'm going to be more rough!" He said.

"I don't need it. I defeated you since the first day." Fine said plainly. He snaps his fingers and the guard punches her stomach. She coughed out blood, but she quickly reovers.

"Damn your healing ability!" He takes out a book. "Today we're learning how to use the earthquake move then combat!" Fine uses her foot to make a circle and stomps on the center. The floor crack and made a huge mess. "Your getting stronger... but you still need to focuse on your enemy!" The man behind Fine aims a punch at her. She dodges and flips him over. She was still standing on one spot without a single sweat.

_No matter how many times I train. I'll never be defeated. I only get stronger by the day without trying._

But someone grabs her legs from underneath. She doesn't saw any expression. The hands pulled her down and only made her head stick out. The man appears.

"I don't get it! Your suppose to be a neko! Can't you sense someone's presence!?" He said.

"I was thinking." Fine said borely.

"Pfft! Yeah right!" He walks off. "No food for you tonight!" The guards digged her up and grabbed her by the arms. "What a disappointment. I wonder why the captain wants you." He turns to the tutor and helps him up. "Take her to her room."

"Yes sir!" The guards start dragging Fine to her room.

_Why does the captain want me? I don't even know why I'm here..._

They reach to her room and throw her in there. She lands on the floor, roughly. The guards leave. Fine sits on her knees.

_I wonder what my training is for anyway? I missions everyday and I get treated terribly everyday as well. _

Her ears perk up and she looks at the door. A man with a lab coat entered. He gives her a warm smile.

_At least one doesn't treat me horrible._

"Professor Kaito." She said.

He lets out a small chuckle. "It's Kaito to you!" He said and pokes her head.

"Yes, Kaito." Fine sits on the bed and Kaito sits next to her. He takes out bread.

"I heard they weren't feeding you because of your lack of senses."

"You know they'll find out you snuck out food." Fine just takes the bread anyway.

"I know! But you need food! You're a living person too!"

"Person? Then if I'm a person why are my ears different and why do I have a tail?"

He just pets her. "Does it really matter? As long as you're alive that's all that matters. Besides I think your perfect the way you are!"

"Really?"

"Yes." Fine eats her bread. "I wish that you can see the outside world. I would love to see the sky with you. You'd love it." He looks at the ceiling. "Fine?"

"Hm?"

"You have another mission to do."

"Not a surprise."

"That's what I said!"

Fine finishes her bread and lies down on her back. "Who is it this time?"

"The president of History Bank."

"What's the reason?"

"He hasn't been following his orders. Not only that he's also not giving us our money anymore. I guess the captain decided to take him down."

"What a stupid reason. Its probably a trap."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Recently my missions have been rising. Its like someones watching my every move." She sits up. "I have a feeling something's gonna happen today?"

"Are you afraid?" Fine shakes her head and stands up.

"As if. Fear is a meaningless feeling." She walks towards her drawers. "Also all those other feelings you have." She starts to change. Kaito looks away.

"Aren't you curious what it feels like?" She stops. "Don't you want them?"

"Like I said. They're meaningless. Those feelings will only slow me down." She turns to him. "I'm going to take a shower. It'll be 5 minutes." He nods. Fine goes into her bathroom and unchanges. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her bruises were still healing. She turns to her left and looks at her shoulder. The sun birthmark.

_I also want to know what this means..._

Fine takes a shower and when she finishes she dries herself. She puts on black clothing. A turtle neck sweater and skinny jeans. She wears black boots and a cape. She exits the bathroom.

She said, "I'm ready." Kaito stands up and walks to the door. He opens it and they start walking. Fine notices Kaito was distracted. "What's bugging you?" He flinches and lets out a small chuckle.

"H-How did you know?"

"You're easy to read. Just spill it."

His smile fades. "Doesn't it make you sick?"

"I was raised to do this. Of course not." He gives her sad eyes.

_He should really worry about himself. I don't need anyone's pity._

"Finally! You're here!" Yelled a lady. "Hurry up! Lets get this over with!" They make it to her and two men. "Here's your weapon!" The lady gives Fine her sythe. She takes it, no problem.

"How are you able to hold it!? That thing is heavy!" One of the men said.

"Its no problem. I've always managed to hold the sythe."

"Whatever! Lets go!" The other man said.

"Yes sir." Fine puts the sythe over her shoulder.

Kaito said, "Be careful!"

"I know." She turns her head to him. "I wasn't called the _Death Reaper_ for nothing." She makes a small evil grin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rein<strong>

"Rein! Focus!" Truth scolded.

"Yes father!" Rein said. Her mother, Elsa, and two childhood friends, Bright and Shade, were watching her train. Rein loses again. She thrpws her staff. "ITS USELESS!" Her ears and tail reveal themselves. "Just let me save my sister already!"

Truth sighs. "We know you want to see your sister. We do too!"

"THEN LETS JUST SAVE HER!"

"Rein, it isn't that simple. Where she's trapped there's high security! She may have even forgotten you! Its been 12 years! She's 17 now and so are you!" Bright said. "You gotta understand!" Her ears go down.

The alarm went off, which scared Elsa. A screen shows. Rein changes her appearance. Now she looked human. They all bow.

"Its okay, Rein. There's no need to change your appearance. Everyone here already know what you are." Said the man. Rein changes back.

"What is it this time, Omendo." Shade said.

"Looks like the Death Reaper is making her move."

"Her?" They all said while tilting their head.

_I thought it was a man. A girl can't do all that mess!_

"How do you know its a girl?" Bright asks.

"We finally got a picture from the last time. But I don't know if you're gonna like it." Omendo said.

_Oh please don't be her!_

"Show us." Truth said.

The screen changes. A girl, Rein's age, has beautiful glossy pinkish-red short hair. Her pink ruby eyes filled with nothing but emotionless. A little blood was on her face. She was wearing all black and a cape. Her sythe was over her shoulder, which was covered in blood. She was looking straight at the camera that took her photo.

Rein scans the girl and gasps. "That's..." She said. "...her."

"No doubt about it..." Elsa said sadly.

The picture disappears and Omendo shows himself again. "You guys know the president of History Banks, correct?" He said.

"Of course. He's family."

"It seems he made himself bait. Tonight he's going to be assassinated by Death Reaper-"

"HER NAME ISN'T DEATH REAPER!" Rein snapped. They all look at her. She covers her mouth and looks away. "S-Sorry..." Elsa walks up to Rein and hugs her.

_Why? Why do they call her Death Reaper? Can't they see she needs help?_

"As I was saying, she's going to assassinate him. So this is our chance to capture her once and for all!" Omendo said.

"What will we do after we capture her?" Shade said.

"We don't have a chose but to lock her up. We need to know everything."

"And if she refuses?"

"I'll leave that to you teenagers."

"HOW RUDE!" Rein, Bright, and Shade said.

"Now hurry up and get ready. She's probably heading there now." They all bow and the screen changes. Rein looks at her right hand.

_I want to hold her hand again. The warmth of my sister._

She looks at Truth. "Father! Can I come!" She said. He gives her a small smile.

"Okay. You can come. But don't go jumpy!" He said.

"I won't!" Rein runs into the changing room.

"Hurry with the changing!"

"I will!" She unchanges and turns to her right. A moon birthmark. She shakes her head and continues changing. She wore the opposite of Fine. Everything was white especially her cape. She gets her staff.

_I'm coming! Fine!_

She runs out of the changing room and catches up with the others. They make it to the teleportion pad. Bright and Shade enter first. Truth enters second. Rein enters last.

"Be careful!" Elsa said.

"We will!" Rein said. They all teleported to the History Bank. The president was standing by his desk. He turns back and smiles at them. "Hello uncle Joi!" Rein dives and hugs him. He chuckles and hugs her back.

"Hey Rein. How are you?" He said.

"Good!"

"That's good." She lets go and walks back to the group. "Now to get back to business."

"Why did you make yourself a bait?" Truth asks.

"It was the only way. I am a two-timer worker. Besides I'm always loyal to you guys."

_What a traitor to the others..._

Rein's ears go up and she turns. "She's here." She changes her appearance.

"Everyone to their places!" Bright said. He takes Rein's hand and they hide. Rein blushes. Everyone else hid while Joi sat on desk, drinking water.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine<strong>

_This is too suspicious, but I don't care. As long as they can get off of my back then I can do whatever I want._

"Fine! Remember if you fail then the captian isn't going to be happy!" The lady said. Fine just runs forward. She was like a shadow. Very sneaky. Very quiet. The hallway wasn't filled with guards.

_Its like he's asking to be killed._

Fine runs forward and sneaks inside the office. She sees the man sitting on his desk drinking. She takes one step and in a flash she was in front of him. She points her sythe at him. He looks at her.

"Joi Taiyō. How dare you ignore the consequences." She said. "I hearby give you your punish." Her eyes turn murderous. "Your punishment is DEATH!" She swings the sythe but she stops. She jumps back and a group appear in front of him.

"Stop!" Said the boy with violet hair.

_I see. So he had a plan after all._

Her eyes turn to normal and she puts her sythe over her shoulder. "So you had a plan, Joi. I guess you aren't so stupid. However..." Her stare turns evil. "Are they strong enough to protect you?"

Joi smiles. "Who said anything about protecting me?" He said. Fine raises her eyebrow. "All according to plan."

_I knew it._

"This was a trap." She sighs. "Not a surprise." She drops her sythe. "Well?" They all give each other a confused look.

"You aren't gonna fight us?" The blonde asks.

"What's the point? It isn't fair. 4 against 1."

"But I'm not fighting." Joi said.

Fine tilts her head. "I know." She looks at the pillar.

"Come out. She found out." Truth said. A girl with long blue hair appears. Fine turns to her. She looked very familiar. Fine gets a memory moment.

_A girl with long blue hair was smiling at her. The both wrapped each others pinkies._

Fine shakes her head and turns back to her victim.

_What a pain._

She takes one step and starts running towards them. She elbowed Bright, punched Shade, and kicked Truth. She sent them flying. Joi looks at her in surprise.

"Y-You can't call me without your sythe!" He said. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm called the Death Reaper for a reason." She said. He backs away and ends up falling back. She takes out her hand. "Now...die!" The girls tackles Fine by surprise. Fine looks at her with wide eyes. They both fall on the ground. Fine quickly gets up and jumps back. She gives the girl a glare. "How were you able to tackle me!"

"Don't you remember me?" The girl looks at Fine. "Its me Rein! Don't you remember, Fine!?"

Fine stands straight. "How do you know my name? Nevermind the question." She gets her sythe. "Since you disturbed me I'll have to kill you." She raises her sythe. The boy with violet hair takes out a whip and swings it. It wraps around Fine's sythe and he pulls it. She turns to him.

_I'll have to abort mission. Here comes the consequences. What a waste..._

She turns to the boy. They both look at each other in the eyes. She runs towards the window.

"HEY! STOP!" He yelled. She jumps out of the window. He runs to the window and sees she's safe. She looks up at him then runs for it.

_I wonder what my punishment is..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rein<strong>

Rein starts crying. "She...forgot about me!" She sobbed. Bright walks up to her and comforts her.

Truth walks to Joi.

"Did you do it?" He asks. Joi smirks.

"Yes." He takes out a device. The red dot was moving. "Now we'll know their location! We can also take her."

"Wait! You planned this all along!?" Shade said.

"Yes."

"Then when do we track her down?"

"Tomorrow." Rein looks at them.

"We better get her! We have to get her!" She said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine gets slapped, punched, and kicked by her superior. He even punched her to the ground. She layed their doing nothing.

"YOU FAILED!" He yelled. Fine looks at him with her emotionless eyes. "Your a disappointment!" He walks off. Kaito walks up to Fine and helps her up. He carries her.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt." She said.

"It looks bad." He said worriedly. Fine sighs.

"You worry too much." He smiles and walks her to her room. "So why didn't you kill him?"

"He had bodyguards. Plus..." She looks down. "This girl said she knew me. She knew my name." Kaito looks at Fine's eyes. _'This is new.'_ He thought.

They make it to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow." Fine nods. Kaito puts Fine down gently then takes out his card and scans it. The door opens and Fine enters. "Good night." The door closes. Fine goes to her dresser and changes into her black night gown. Her tail sways as she walks to her bed. She gets on the bed and curls up into a ball.

_'Its gonna take a while for these bruises to heal...something to look forward to.' _She thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere else~<strong>

Rein looks out her window. The stars and moon were out. She closes her eyes. She hugs her knees. The door opens and Bright enters. She turns her head to him.

"You aren't sleeping yet?" He said. She lets out a small smile.

"What about you?" She said. He smiles and sits by her side.

"I came to check on you." He lifts her chin. She blushes. "Looks like no more tears."

"Were you worried about me?"

"We all are." He puts his hand down and looks out the window. "Don't worry."

"About what?"

He looks at her eyes. "Fine will remember one day. I know it." Rein relaxes her head on his shoulder.

"I know it too." She closes her eyes. "Can you stay for tonight?"

"Of course." Bright closes his eyes as well. They both eventually fall asleep.

Shade peeks in the room and sees the two. _'Love birds...'_ He thought and closes the door. He walks down the hall and turns right.

"Shade?" Truth said. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I can say the same to you." Shade said. He looks at Truth. "What time are we going?"

"4:30. No one would expect a thing."

"You're right... Did you tell Rein?"

"Lets just say it's a surprise for my wife and daughter."

"I see..."

Truth and Shad walk out the balcony. Truth takes out a cigarette and starts smoking. "Shade, I have a request to make to you."

"Yes?"

"When we do get her, can you watch over her?" Shade raises an eyebrow.

"Why me?"

"Bright's already watching over Rein. I'm watching over Elsa. We're all watching over someone except you."

"That was offensive. But I'll do it. How hard can it be?"

"You'll see." Shade looks at the moon. "You know... I wonder if Fine ever saw the sun."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I saw her for the first time in 12 years, everything about her changed. The child born with the sun birthmark shouldn't be acting like that. She's strong, but she had no emotion."

"So you're saying the child with the sun birthmark should be more cheerful?"

"Yeah. Just like the moom birthmark. Except there's a difference."

"And the difference is?"

"That's what I want to know. But I know the child with the sun birthmark shouldn't be that way."

Elsa enters the balcony. "Truth, Shade, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you two be asleep?" She said. She sees Truth smoking. "Make sure you brush your teeth 5 times and drink water."

"I know!" Shade chuckles and walks towards the door.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night!" The two adults said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Day~ 4:30 a.m.<strong>

Shade, Bright, and Truth sneak out to the teleportion pad. The three teleported to Joi's office. He was doing paperwork. He stops and looks at the three.

"You guys ready?" He said.

"Always!" Truth said.

Joi stands up and takes out a blue print. "This is their base." They all look at it. "Since its morning nothing really happens." He points at a room. "This is the room they keep their weapon a.k.a. Fine."

"How do we get in?" Bright said.

He grins. "Old fashion way. We're going to fight our way through!"

"I like it!" Shade said. "Now we can show them our strength!"

Truth said, "Why don't we just disguise ourselves as one of them? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"I agree!" Bright said.

"Joy kill." Joi said. "Fine then. We'll do that. Then we'll go on a rampage mode!"

"O-Okay." Truth said.

They finally agreed on the plan and take their jet. It turns invisible. Joi follows the location while Truth pilots the jet. Bright and Shade stay in back, enjoying the ride. Shade looks out the window. The sun was rising very slowly. He leans back at his chair.

"How much longer?" He said.

"How should I know? This is all new to me as well." Bright said. "I'm not surprised that their base is somewhere at the ocean."

"Me too!"

They see a tower. "A tower?"

"Must be their base!"

The jet heads there and hides around the forest. The four exit.

"Any ideas how we get our disguise?" Shade said. Bright looks around.

"There!" He said. They all look at his direction. "Enough for all of us!"

"I'll get them!" Joi said. He sneaks to their tents. He easily took them out. He waves his hand at them.

"He's enjoying this already..." Truth said. The teens agree. They all change into the white uniforms. "I wonder why they wear masks?"

"Who cares! Lets just get this girl!"

They enter the building with no problem. The halls were white and so were the doors.

"Creepy..." Shade said.

"Hey! You four!" They freeze and turn back. "Where are you going!? It's almost time for the meeting!"

"S-Sorry! We forgot." Bright said.

The man scoffs. "Whatever! Come on!" They had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine P.O.V.<strong>

Huh? That's odd. I had a strange feeling... Maybe hungry finally got to me. I wonder when Kaito will bring me more food. The door opens. Its those people that work for the captain.

"Death Reaper. You're called by the captain. Get dressed." Harold said. Even though I don't know his face, I can recongize his voice. I sit up from bed. "Make sure you hurry. He looks angry."

I just nod. They both leave so I can dress. I'll probably get more bruises today. If the captain wants to stab me or leave me a scar, he can't. I can heal my wounds in an instant, but my bruises recover normally.

I dress into my regular closes. Black turtle neck sweater, black skinny jeans, and black boots. My hair's long enough for a ponytail, but I should put them in low ponytails with black ribbons. I did anyways. I also get my cape. I knock on the door to let them know I was ready. They open the door and they pull me out.

"Hurry!" Alexis said while pushing me ahead. How come they treat me as if I did something wrong? Oh right... I failed the mission. We enter a room. The room with all the staff and etc. I stand on the center. The room goes quiet. The sound of footsteps echo the room.

"Death Reaper." Captain... "You've failed your mission." He said. I bow.

"I dearly apologize." I said. To be honest, I don't mean it.

"You know your punishment, correct?"

"Yes sir." The general walks up to me. He takes off his gloves.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said and slaps me. Then he starts hitting me. Its funny... I can't feel this pain, but I know my body is screaming.

"ENOUGH!" He stops. Who was that? I turn my head and see three men walking towards us. They take off their masks. Their from last night!

"Joi! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!" Captain said. "I also see you brought company!"

I just sit up and turn to them calmly. I hear a trigger next to my head. Which made three of them stop.

"One more move I shoot her head!" The general said. Joi stops as well. Really? These people are so stupid. "General! Don't you dare shoot her!"

"Why not!? She's only a weapon and a punching bag!" He yelled back. I close my eyes, knowing it's true. The general hits me with the gun. I lie there emotionless. I move her head. My eyes were locked with the boy from last night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DEATH REAPER KILL HIM AND THE IMPOSTERS!" The captain yelled. She stands up as if she was a doll. The general points the gun at her.

"S-Stop it! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Whatever." Fine said plainly and breaks his arm. He screams in pain. Fine takes the gun and points it at his head. "Any last words, general?"

"Go to hell!"

"I'll think about it." She puts her finger on the trigger.

"WAIT!" Her ears perk up. Truth gulps and says, "Your literally going to kill him?"

"Why not? That's what I was raised to do." She pulls the trigger. The generals body lies on the ground. Blood starts to spread. The three look at her in shock. "Besides..." She licks of the blood from her hand. "...he was going to kill me first. This man killed more people then me."

"No more chit-chat! KILL THEM! I OBEY YOU! I ORDER YOU!" The captain yelled. Fine gives him the cold stare.

"Shut up. You're the reason why I'm like this." She points the gun towards him. "Its my turn to fight ba-" Joi knocks her out. Half the people gasp and half was shocked or surprised. He carries her and smiles at the captain.

"Sorry this was taking _forever_. Now if you excuse us we're leaving!" He said. He runs to Shade and Truth. "RUN!" They start running.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE DEATH REAPER!" Yelled the captain.

Bright said, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US!?"

"Sorry! I got bored!" Joi said. The four see a window. "GET READY TO JUMP!" He ran to the window and breaks through. He protects Fine from and damage. He lands in a tree and kept falling down. He makes it to the bottom but not as he expected. "Ow..." The three manages to do it perfectly and walk up to Joi.

"Are you okay?" Truth asks.

"I-I don't know."

The alarm went off. "SHIT! HURRY UP AND LETS GO!" Shade said and takes Fine. Truth helps Joi on one side and Bright helps on the other side. They all started to run to the jet. When they get there, Joi immediately started it.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" He said and pulls up quietly. Shade quickly buckles up Fine and Bright helps.

The men started shooting at them. "HURRY!" Truth said in a panic mode. Joi starts to move the jet and goes in speed. It almost sent the teenagers flying and Truth was close to hitting the wall. Now they were safe. They were all breathing heavily. "Next time... I drive..."

"A-Agree..." The teens said. Joi chuckles and looks at Fine. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"I still can't believe she killed that man without hesitation." He said. Shade looks at her too.

"She said she was raised like that. It isn't her fault. Plus...she looks badly injured." He said.

"Check on her." Truth said. Shade nods and walks up to Fine. He crouches in front of her and looks at her sleeping face. Her eye was bruised badly. He turns back to Bright.

"Bright, can you get me the medical kit?" He nods and opens one of the cabnets. He takes one out and hands it to Shade.

Shade opens it and takes out a bandage and some germ free alcohol. He gently pats it around her eye. Her eyebrows twitched, but he kept patting her bruised. Then he wrapped the bandage around her eye. She looked like she got in an accident so she had to stay in the hospital till she got better.

Fine's good eye opens slowly. She notices one of her eyes were pitch black and gently touches that side. She felt a bandaged wrapped around it. _'Who bandaged my eye?'_ She thought and looks at Shade. _'Did he do this?'_ He gives her a warm smile.

"I'm Shade. In case you're wondering, I bandaged your eye because it looked bad. Don't worry about it. You can take it off in 4 days." He said.

"Where am I?" She asks borely.

"Safe." She looks out the window and sees the sky.

"Fire?"

"Nope. That's the sky. Night time is over so daytime is going to take over."

"I never saw daytime before."

"That explains a lot." He sits in front of her. "Rest a little longer. We'll be there soon." Fine didn't refuse. She was still tired so she fell asleep.

Truth saw everything and looked away. _'He's already doing his job perfectly.'_ He thought.

"I'm curious." Joi said. "What would your wife and daughter do once they find out you guys left somewhere?" Truth, Bright, and Shade froze in realization.

"W-We'll figure something out." Truth said unsurly.

"Yeah. B-Besides what are they going to do?" Shade said.

Bright's face darkens. "Probably dress as woman as a punishment like last time." He said.

"DON'T REMIND US!" They said.

Joi starts laughing. "I wanna see that!" He said.

"SHUT UP!" He kept laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Elsa and Rein were right there waiting at the teleportion pad. The men did their best to hide Fine. The women found it suspicious.

"Where were you?" Elsa asks.

"D-Doing morning exercise." Truth answers.

"Why are you injured?" Rein asks.

"Shade got in a fight so we had to step in. Eventually it became a group fight." Bright answer.

"Exactly!" Truth said. _'Using me as an excuse...'_ Shade thought.

"What's behind your back?" Rein asks again.

"N-Nothing!" Shade said. He looks up at the clock. "Look! Once the sun rises the flowers would look like their shining! Don't want to miss that!" The women look at the clock.

"Oh yeah..."

Shade used this opportunity to escape. Truth and Bright follow. Once they became out of sight, they go to the prison rooms.

"This sucks. She was finally free too." Shade said.

Truth said, "I know, but this is the only room that can protect her from any harm." One of the employees see them and Fine.

"I see you finally managed to get her." She said.

"Good morning, Himitsu." Bright said. She nods in response.

"Let me guess. Your wife and daughter don't know yet." Truth lets out a small smile in response. She sighs. "I'll change her. You guys get her something to eat. Knowing that man he doesn't treat her properly and doesn't feed her right."

"Thanks Himitsu!" Truth said. He scans his hand and the door opens. Shade places her on the bed and leaves. Himitsu gets new clothes for her. She gets a white plain gown. She looks back at Fine. _'I should get her black instead.'_ She thought and changes the color. She walks up to Fine and gently takes off her clothes. All that was left was her panties. _'I wonder how she managed...'_ She notices bruises on Fine. _'Assholes. They abused her!' _Now she puts on the gown on Fine. She brushes her hair. _'So soft. Like silk.' _She lies her back down. Her bruises still revealed themselves. Her legs and arms were bruised. _'Poor Fine. I wonder if she felt pain.'_ She exits the room and waits outside. What she saw kept repeating in her mind.

"Himitsu!" She lifts her head and turns her her. They've returned with food. "How is she?" Shade asks. Her face saddens. She told them how bruised she looked and even showed her. Fine's body was injured. Bright felt disgusted. Shade and Truth wanted to get vengance. Now they were glad she killed the general.

Shade places the food on the desk. "We should let her rest. It looks like she hasn't gotten enough sleep in a while." He said trying to be helpful. They all agreed and left the room. The door closes.

Fine slowly turns to the desk and sees the foor. She sits up. _'Why are they feeding me?' _She thought, but stands up anyways. She walks towards the food and eats it. She finishes in one minute. _'I've never eaten this much before? Is that a good thing?' _

"Back to sleep..." She said to herself and goes up in bed. She falls asleep again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next day~<strong>

Fine wakes up. She stretches like a cat and yawns. _'Since when was the last time I slept so good?'_ She thought. The door opens.

"You're finally awake." Shade said. He was wearing a purple sweater, dark blue pants, and sneakers. He places the tray on the desk. "Eat up. Today we're going to meet the others."

"Others?" She said.

"Yeah! And if you need clothes its in the drawer! Also..." He blushes. "Himitsu said you don't wear bras..."

"So? They aren't necessary."

"Yes they are! So wear one today! Got it!"

"Whatever." She stands up and walks towards the food. She eats it all in one bite. _'A-Amazing...'_ He thought. He looks at her bruises.

"Don't the bruises hurt?"

"No. I don't feel pain."

"Oh..." He walks towards the door. "I'll wait outside. Please hurry, okay?" The door closes behind him. Fine opens the drawers. _'Huh? Their colorful...'_ She thought. She takes out a bra, pink top, dark pink turtle neck, and navy skinny jeans. She finds the shoes and takes out the pink and white vans.

She knocks on the door and it opens. Shade walks alongside with her. "Where's my scythe?"

"Put away."

"I see..." They continue to walk in silence. Fine looks around.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine P.O.V.<strong>

This is new. I don't remember what this feeling is. What is it? I look around. Why does this place seem familiar? We enter a room. It looked like a training room.

"Wait at the center. I'll be back." Shade said and walked out. I walked on the center. I wonder what this is all about.

A spot on the on opens. My scythe comes out. I thought Shade said it was put away? Man...I'm losing my focus just being here. I take my scythe and spin it around. Something's different about it. It looked like they sharpened it.

_"Death Reaper."_ The speak said my code name. _"Lets see how strong you are. I always did want to see you in action."_

"Oh?" I said. I put my scythe over my shoulder. "I suppose." This is a good opportunity to train.

A huge door opens and a huge robot comes out. _"This is the strongest robot we have! There's no way you can defeat that!"_

He's underestimating me. Looks like I have no choice. "We'll just see." I turn to the robot and scan it. Looks strong, but there's not enough protection on the head. Its like a human except its metal or steel.

_"BEGIN!"_ The robot moves. I dodge it. Its fast. It keeps throwing punches and kicks. I can't keep dodging. This proves how weak I am. I slide under it and swing the scythe. Blocks!

I jump back. He wasn't kidding. It is strong...it also looks like the type that can remember your moves. I gotta focus. I must WIN!

I dash in front of it and do random swings. THIS THING IS TOYING WITH ME! Plan B! Ditch the scythe! I throw the scythe and run towards it. I kept running in circles. Then I jumped and go on top of it. I dig behind its neck with my hand. I take out the wires and it shuts down. Finally. I look at my hand. Its bleeding. Strong metal I guess. My hand glows and recovers itself.

_"I-Incredible..."_ The man said. _"You're strong and have the ability to heal yourself."_

"Its instant recovery. When I get stabbed, cut, shot, or poisoned I'll heal. But it doesn't heal bruises. Those recover themselves." I said while picking up my scythe. The door opens. Shade and some other people come in. "Why was I brought here?"

"To see how good you are." Shade answers.

"Who are they?"

"Bright, Kimi, Stan, and Chi."

Bright walks up to me and says, "Sorry. I haven't introduced myself properly!"

"No worries." I said. Chi starts scanning me. She smiles at me.

"Aren't you cold?" She asks.

"I'm never cold."

"Don't say that! It's freezing in here!"

"It is?" I close my eyes. It's freezing but I don't feel it, obviously.

"Here!" Kimi wraps something around my neck.

"What's this?"

"A scarf!" She answered. "As expected! You look adorable!"

She starts talking quickly. I'm going to ignore her now. Stan kept staring at me. Do I look weird to him?

"What happened to her eye?" He said.

Oh yeah. I forgot about my eye. Bright slaps Stan behind the head. He looks at me. "Sorry for his rudeness!" He said. How weird.

"SORRY I'M L-" Everyone freezes. This smell... I turn back. Long blue hair and aquamarine eyes that are shocked. "Fine?"


End file.
